Noriyuki Iwadare
Noriyuki Iwadare (岩垂 徳行) is a renowned video game composer best known for his work on the Lunar, Langrisser, and Grandia series. History His first known work with Capcom was a single track for Mega Man X7, working through Value Wave along with five other composers. His first major title followed soon afterward with the third title in the Ace Attorney series. This would be followed by the spinoff series Ace Attorney Investigations (Gyakuten Kenji in Japan), working with Yasuko Yamada of "Zuntata" and Yasufumi Fukuda and Hiroshi Horiguchi of "Twofive", though the second title failed to see an overseas release. Between these releases were a series of arrangement albums based on the games where Iwadare served as a major contributor. Iwadare has since returned to the main series with Dual Destinies, its fifth entry. Production History Capcom *''Mega Man X7'' (2003) -- Music Composer (Sound) *''Gyakuten Saiban 3'' (GBA Version) (2004) -- Music *''Gyakuten Saiban Orchestra Album ~Gyakuten Meets Orchestra~'' (CD) (2006) *''Gyakuten Saiban Jazz Album ~Gyakuten Meets Jazz Soul~'' (CD) (2007) *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations'' (DS Version) (2007) -- Music *''Gyakuten Saiban Special Courtroom 2008 Orchestra Concert ~Gyakuten Meets Orchestra~ Commemorative Souvenir'' (CD) (2008) *''Gyakuten Saiban Special Courtroom 2008 Orchestra Concert ~Gyakuten Meets Orchestra~'' (CD) (2008) *''Gyakuten Saiban Special Courtroom 2008 Orchestra Concert Autumn Commemorative Souvenir'' (CD) (2008) *''Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth'' (2009) -- Music *''Gyakuten Kenji Orchestra & Video Album'' (CD) (2009) *''Gyakuten Kenji 2'' (2011) -- Music *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies'' (2013) -- Music *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice'' (2016) -- Music Other games *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (2014) -- Music Arrangement *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014) -- Music Arrangement *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) -- Music Arrangement Song Credits Mega Man X7 *Higher the Air ~ Air Force Stage -- Composition & Arrangement Gyakuten Saiban Orchestra Album ~Gyakuten Meets Orchestra~ *Ryuichi Naruhodo ~Objection! -- Arrangement *Mayoi Ayasato ~Gyakuten Sisters' Theme -- Arrangement *Reiji Mitsurugi ~Great Revival -- Arrangement *Gyakuten Saiban - Courtroom Suite -- Arrangement *Godot ~The Fragrance of Dark Coffee -- Composition & Arrangement *Gyakuten Saiban 3 - Courtroom Suite -- Composition *Gyakuten Saiban 3 - End -- Composition & Arrangement *Hosuke Odoroki ~New Trial Chapter! -- Arrangement Gyakuten Saiban Jazz Album ~Gyakuten Meets Jazz Soul~ *Gyakuten Saiban ~Blue Note Scale Trial -- Arrangement *Ryuichi Naruhodo ~Objection! -- Arrangement *Oedo Warrior Tonosaman -- Arrangement *Gyakuten Saiban 2 ~Blue Note Scale Trial -- Arrangement *Reiji Mitsurugi ~Great Revival -- Arrangement *Toranosuke Shibakuzou ~Swingin' Zenitora -- Composition & Arrangement *Gyakuten Saiban 3 ~Blue Note Scale Trial -- Composition & Arrangement *Godot ~The Fragrance of Dark Coffee -- Composition & Arrangement *Yomigaeru Gyakuten - End -- Arrangement *Minuki's Theme ~Young Sorceress -- Arrangement Gyakuten Saiban Special Courtroom 2008 Orchestra Concert ~Gyakuten Meets Orchestra~ Commemorative Souvenir *Loving Guitar's Serenade -- Arrangement *Oedo Warrior Tonosaman's Song -- Arrangement Gyakuten Saiban Special Courtroom 2008 Orchestra Concert ~Gyakuten Meets Orchestra~ *Hosuke Odoroki ~New Trial Chapter! -- Arrangement *Gyakuten Saiban 1~3 - Courtroom Suite -- Composition (w/J.S. Bach, Masakazu Sugimori & Naoto Tanaka), Arrangement *Toranosuke Shibakuzou ~Swingin' Zenitora -- Composition & Arrangement *Godot ~The Fragrance of Dark Coffee -- Composition & Arrangement *Great Revival ~Reiji Mitsurugi -- Arrangement *Gyakuten Saiban 4 - Courtroom Suite -- Arrangement *Villain Suite -- Composition (w/Naoto Tanaka), Arrangement *Loving Guitar's Serenade -- Arrangement, Kanadeon *Mayoi Ayasato ~Gyakuten Sisters' Theme -- Arrangement, Conductor *Gyakuten Saiban 3 - End -- Composition & Arrangement *Oedo Warrior Tonosaman's Song -- Arrangement *Ryuichi Naruhodo ~Objection! -- Arrangement Gyakuten Saiban Special Courtroom 2008 Orchestra Concert Autumn Commemorative Souvenir *Ryuichi Naruhodo ~Objection! (Kanadeon ver.) -- Arrangement, Kanadeon *Taiho-kun ~I Want to Protect You (Kanadeon ver.) -- Arrangement, Kanadeon Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies '' *Suspense 2013 -- Arrangement *Minuki's Theme ~Young Sorceress 2013 -- Arrangement *Hosuke Odoroki ~New Trial Chapter! 2013 -- Arrangement *Hosuke Odoroki ~I'm Fine! -- Arrangement *Garyu Wave - Twilight Gig -- Arrangement *Harumi Ayasato ~With Hamichan 2013 -- Arrangement *Psychological Lock (Psycho-Lock) 2013 -- Arrangement *Reiji Mitsurugi ~Great Revival 2013 -- Arrangement ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS *Gear Getaway -- Arrangement *Star Pirate Ship -- Composition & Arrangement *Air Man Stage -- Arrangement Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Dolphic Town -- Arrangement *City Trial -- Arrangement *Top Man Stage -- Arrangement *Light Plane -- Arrangement *Electroplankton -- Arrangement *Kurikinton -- Arrangement *Stormy Saxophone 2 -- Arrangement External Link *''Ace Attorney'' wikia article Category:Composers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people